Admission
by elsiecarson
Summary: Hyacinth and Richard stay with their son Sheridan on their way to a vacation in Cornwall. While they're there Sheridan decides he has to tell his parents the truth about his relationship with his roommate. Comes after A Love Letter to Richard.
1. Confession

Hyacinth and Richard are staying with their son, Sheridan, on their way down to vacation in Cornwall. They have just met Sheridan's "friend", Tarquin. "Sit down mum and I'll put the kettle on." Sheridan says pottering around the small kitchen. "Tarquin's got a class in twenty minutes, so he's going to take off and he'll catch up with us later."

Richard immediately feels awkward when Sheridan mentions Tarquin. Richard knows he doesn't have the whole story on Sheridan and Tarquin's relationship. The room is quiet as Tarquin picks up his books and walks out the door. Sheridan serves tea after Tarquin leaves. "Alright Sheridan," Hyacinth says as she sets her teacup down. "Tell me the real story about the relationship between you and Tarquin."

"I don't know what you're talking about mother." Sheridan says avoiding his mother's eyes and sipping his tea.

Hyacinth moves closer to her son. She's trying not to frighten him. She grasps his chin gently and tilts his head up towards her. "Yes, you do. Whatever you have to say doesn't scare me. I am prepared for anything you have to say. I am your mother and I think I have a pretty good idea what you're going to say anyway." Hyacinth says calmly as she looks into her son's eyes which are exactly like Richard's and are calming for her.

Sheridan takes a deep breath. His mother may be prepared to hear the information, but Sheridan is terribly worried that his father won't understand what he's about to say. "You're quite right, mother. Tarquin and I are more than just roommates and friends. We are lovers. We're meant to be together and we have something special together. He's taken me to meet his parents and now he's meeting my parents. We want this to be permanent. Is this okay with both of you?" Sheridan asks hesitantly.

"It's what I suspected. It's fine with me. I'm your mother and all I want is for you to be happy, but you're on a very difficult life path if you ask me." Hyacinth says as she continues to drink her tea.

"It's not an easy life path, but if I get to spend the rest of my life with Tarquin life will be wonderful. We love each other dearly. Are you okay, dad?" Sheridan asks as he pours his mother another cup of tea.

"I'd suspected for a while what the truth was about you, but it never prepares you for hearing what that really is. You are my son and I will always love you, but I'm going to need some time to think this all over. I am okay with this though, I think. Tarquin seems like a nice young man. When do the two sets of parents get to meet?" Richard asks as he leans back into the sofa.

"Maybe when you visit on your way back through we can get you and Tarquin's parents together for dinner. I'll have to check with Tarquin's parents to make sure they're available because they're very busy, but they have expressed the desire to meet you as well." Sheridan says as he picks up a biscuit and bites into it.

"How long have Tarquin's parents known about this relationship? I can't believe you didn't tell us before." Hyacinth says with frustration. She wants her son to feel comfortable and be honest with her.

"Tarquin told his parents six months ago about our true relationship, but I wasn't ready to tell you yet. I was nervous about how you were going to react and that was why I waited to tell you. I didn't want to break your hearts when I told you the Bucket name wouldn't be carried on. I already have issues with certain people I go to school with." Sheridan admits.

"You thought we'd be disappointed in you when you told us the truth about you? Oh, Sheridan, I thought you'd trust us enough to tell us the truth about anything going on with you. We are your parents and we will always love you and worry about you." Hyacinth says as she hugs Sheridan. "We're never disappointed in you."

Sheridan begins to cry. He hates crying in front of his father because he's always so strong for the whole family. "Thank you for your vote of confidence mum and dad. What shall I make us for lunch?" Sheridan asks with a genuine smile. "I could do soup and salad or soup and sandwich. It's up to you."

"I think that soup and sandwiches would be lovely. That's all we really need for lunch, Sheridan." Richard says. He looks comfortable in his son's flat. He looks more comfortable than he ever does in his own home that Hyacinth has decorated to her tastes.

"Great, I'll reheat the minestrone soup I made and then make some pastrami sandwiches." Sheridan says as he walks into the kitchenette.

"Do you need help Sheridan?" Hyacinth asks twisting in her seat.

"No thank you, mother. I'm fine. We'll have to eat where you're sitting now since there's only two chairs at our dining table." Sheridan says as he pulls the large soup pot out of the fridge.

"Sheridan, can I watch the football match that's on today?" Richard asks as he turns in his seat.

"Sure dad. The football match is on channel 12 I think. Try that. Tarquin usually watches the matches." Sheridan says as he gets a ladle out of the drawer. He gets the bread, pastrami, cheese, mustard, mayonnaise, and a little bit of onion out to make sandwiches. He hears the TV click on. "Mother do you want onions on your sandwich?"

"No, thank you, darling. I'm fine with just pastrami and cheese on mine." Hyacinth says with a smile.

"Can I put two types of cheese on both your sandwiches?" Sheridan asks as he spreads mayonnaise and mustard on the bread.

"Sure," Richard says absentmindedly as he watches the football match.

"Absolutely, Sheridan," Hyacinth says. Richard moves over and sits next to his wife.

Sheridan sets up the TV trays for his parents and himself. Hyacinth can smell the warm tomato and basil smell of the minestrone soup. Sheridan puts a plate of pastrami sandwiches on the coffee table. He brings over big bowls of soup to his mother and father.

"It smells wonderful, Sheridan. Thank you." Richard says staying focused on the match.

"You should like it, dad. It's mother's recipe." Sheridan says as he picks up half a pastrami sandwich. "Mother, you'll have to check the sandwiches. I can't remember which ones I put onion on."

"That's fine dear." Hyacinth says absentmindedly. She's actually watching her husband. He's so handsome and refined. He does slurp his soup sometimes, but he's not doing so currently.

"Sheridan did you make this soup all on your own? It's just like your mother's." Richard smiles at his son.

"Yeah, I did, dad. It was easy with mother's recipe. She makes it a simple recipe, so it was easy to follow." Sheridan says after he bites into a sandwich.

Hyacinth stays quiet and so does Richard as they finish their lunch. Hyacinth wants to get of the flat for a while. She's finding the space a little cramped at the moment. "Richard, can we go for a walk later? Maybe we can go shopping in town?"

"Sure, that's fine. I'd like to get of here for a while and get some fresh air. What are you going to do for the rest of the day Sheridan?" Richard asks as he sets down his sandwich.

"I've got an afternoon class to attend, but Tarquin and I are taking the two of you out for dinner, so if you want to change before we go out we've got a 7 pm reservation." Sheridan says as he grabs another sandwich.


	2. Private Moment

Richard puts his arm around Hyacinth's shoulders. While she told Sheridan she is fine with his relationship with Tarquin, Richard can feel the tension in her. Sheridan smiles when he sees his parents. They are so sweet with each other which all came back when his mother wrote his father a letter expressing her emotions towards him. "What class do you have this afternoon Sheridan?"

"My class is a child psychology class. It's quite good actually. I need to find my textbook for my class before I leave. Feel free to hang out here as long as you want." Sheridan says as he puts his soup back into the fridge. He walks into his bedroom and changes his shirt. When he turns around his mother is standing in the doorway. "Mother, how can I help you?"

"Do you and Tarquin share the same room?" Hyacinth asks with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Yes, we do. Does that upset you? I know that you probably don't agree with this situation, but it's not as if Tarquin and I have another option. Homosexuals are not allowed to legally marry, so this is it for now." Sheridan says honestly as he picks up his textbook and his binder. The binder has embroidery samplers and thread sticking out of certain pockets and patterns tucked in the back.

"I know that this is your only option which is why I'm not particularly upset about it. You and Tarquin love each other and that is the most important thing." Hyacinth says with a smile. "Have a good time in class. We'll see you later."

"Of course, mother. Don't forget we have a 7pm reservation for dinner." Sheridan says reminding his mother. Sheridan closes his bedroom door behind him.


	3. I Need to Get Out of Here for a While

Hyacinth sits down on the sofa next to Richard. She's tired from all the travelling they've been doing and her young, energetic son increases those feelings. "Well, at least I know that Sheridan is happy with Tarquin. That's all I wanted for him." Hyacinth says as she leans against Richard's chest.

"Yes, I just wish he'd found an easier path in life, but I suppose that if he's happy we can't judge the way in which he chooses to be happy." Richard says as he enfolds his wife in his arms. He notices her tiredness. "Do you really want to go out or shall we stay and have a nap?"

"I don't know, but I feel like I need to get out of here for a while. This flat is too small feeling at the moment. I don't know how four of us are going to spend three days in the same flat." Hyacinth complains.

"We'll manage for a couple of days. Besides, at least it's a clean student flat. Most students are far messier than our son and his lover." Richard says with a smile at his wife.

"Can we please go for a walk? It's stuffy in here." Hyacinth pleads. She knows Richard always caves in when she pleads with him.

"Alright, come one. Sheridan left me a key, so we can head out and leave the flat safe. Where shall we walk?" Richard asks as he stretches and stands.

"Sheridan said there's a lovely shopping street a couple of blocks down from here with some very nice spots. He also mentioned a very nice sweet and ice cream shop on that block." Hyacinth says trying to tempt Richard to come shopping with her. "I'll buy you some treacle toffee if you come with me."

"Deal," Richard says as he heads towards the door. Secretly he doesn't mind going shopping with Hyacinth. It's fun to watch her in her element and he loves to see her try new clothes on. Hyacinth picks up her handbag on her way out the door. Richard reaches for Hyacinth's hand as they walk down the stairs.


	4. Shopping

"I already feel so much freer. The fresh air is wonderful." Hyacinth says taking a deep breath.

"Sheridan has the whole day off tomorrow along with Tarquin and he said he'd give us a tour of his campus." Richard says making pleasant conversation which has become much easier since Hyacinth's letter.

"I can't believe how grown up Sheridan is. He's talking about lovers and life partners like it's so natural for him. I'm not used to it at all. He's turned into a man and I wasn't prepared for it." Hyacinth admits.

"I have to admit I wasn't prepared for it either. The last time he came to visit he didn't seem so mature. What happened to him?" Richard asks as they stroll down the street together.

"He grew up without us Richard. We should have known that would happen when he went off to university without us, but he's so grown up now. Do you ever think about what our lives would have been like if we'd had more children?" Hyacinth asks with a heavy sigh.

"Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like to have a little girl around the house, someone for you to be really girly with and not feel guilty about it because she's different. You blame yourself for the way Sheridan turned out, but a girl would have benefitted from your tutelage. A girl you could put in pretty pink dresses and patent leather shoes. I didn't do enough with Sheridan to help him. I would have loved to have a daughter to love. She could have been a daddy's girl, but it's pointless. We didn't have more children, all we have is Sheridan and he's wonderful. He's still a good kid and we need to remember that more often." Richard says as they walk into a store.

"He is a good kid, but I wish he was closer to you. I think he was more worried about your reaction than mine. He knew I'd be accepting of him, but he was less certain about you. He doesn't know how to read you; that upsets me. I so wanted you and Sheridan to be close, but I interfered with what the two of you could have had." Hyacinth says sadly. She flips through some of the clothes on one rack. She finds a beautiful pale blue dress that she loves. "What do you think of this Richard?"

"I like it. Blue is my absolute favourite colour on you. It brings out your eyes so well. You should try it. You could wear that to dinner tonight if you like it. The hem of the skirt is lovely and different." Richard says scrutinizing the dress.

Hyacinth smiles as she watches Richard. She likes that they can be like this again. He's actually paying attention to her and complimenting her more often. "Let's look for other items before I try this dress on."

Richard wanders just ahead of Hyacinth and looks at some of the items in the store. He finds a beautiful scarf that he knows Hyacinth will like. "Darling, what do you think of this?" Richard asks holding up the scarf for Hyacinth to see.

"Oh Richard, it's beautiful. You have excellent taste. The colours go wonderfully with this dress I just picked out too. Well done, Richard." Hyacinth says walking towards him from across the store.

Richard drapes the scarf around Hyacinth's neck and kisses her cheek. "The colours look lovely on you. They compliment your eyes. It makes you look like you have Elizabeth Taylor eyes."

Hyacinth saunters around the store sorting through the racks, her fingers lingering over the luxurious fabrics in the store. She finds a beautiful, green silk, long sleeved cocktail dress. She gasps as she pulls the dress off the rack. "Oh, it's so beautiful."

Richard turns back towards his wife who's holding the dress against her body. "Oh Hyacinth, the colour is absolutely stunning. That would be great for dinner parties. You should try that on. I could take you anywhere in town in that dress."

Hyacinth blushes. Her husband is being very complimentary right now. She's hoping their relationship will stay this way. "Thank you for the compliment, Richard."

"Did you spot anything else that you like in the shop?" Richard asks glancing around the boutique.

"I did see a bright turquoise blouse over this way that looks quite beautiful. There's also a black and white tweed skirt over there too." Hyacinth nods towards the back corner of the exclusive boutique.

"Let's have a look then." Richard says following his wife to the back corner of the boutique. He loves the changes in her figure when she moves. He likes to watch her move. He watches Hyacinth pull the blouse and skirt off the rack with an elegant turn of the wrist. "That blouse is lovely, but I'm not so sure about the skirt. The pattern is awfully bold. I think narrower gauge tweed would be nicer on you." Richard says honestly.

"I tend to agree with you. I like less coarse, rough tweed with a less obvious pattern. The blouse was a much better choice, but the skirt is not something I would wear I don't think." Hyacinth says as she puts the skirt back on the rack.


	5. In the Dressing Room

"Go try those things on. I'm curious about how that green dress is going to look on you." Richard says with a smile.

"I'll try that one on first then." Hyacinth says as she disappears behind a curtain into the dressing room. She slips her shoes off and steps onto the chilly floor. She unzips her skirt, unbuttons her blouse and hangs them on a hook. She slips the silk, green dress over her head and zips it almost to the top. She steps out of the dressing room and walks towards Richard. "Will you finish zipping me up?" Hyacinth asks when she stops in front of Richard.

Richard reaches out and gently turns Hyacinth half way around. He clasps the hook and eye at the top of the dress and then finishes zipping up the dress. He then turns Hyacinth back around to face him. "You look beautiful. That dress is stunning. Have you seen it yet?"

Hyacinth shakes her head as she looks in Richard's love-filled eyes. Richard turns Hyacinth towards the mirror. She wraps her arms around her waist and tears softly fall down her face. Richard slips his arms around Hyacinth's waist and holds her closely. He leans his head forward and sets it on Hyacinth's shoulder. "I haven't felt this way for a long time."

"Good feeling or bad feeling?" Richard asks turning his head towards Hyacinth.

"A wonderful feeling. You think I'm beautiful and I feel beautiful just as I am. I haven't felt this way in so long." Hyacinth whispers.

"If you feel this good then you have to get this. If you feel fantastic you'll wear it more often. You can wear it to dinner with Sheridan and Tarquin tonight." Richard beams at his wife.

"I'm going to try on this other dress. Can you unclasp the top of my dress?" Hyacinth asks leaning her head back against Richard's chest.

"Of course," Richard says and slowly unclasps the dress and then unzips it a little so Hyacinth can unzip the rest of it. He presses a kiss onto Hyacinth's shoulder.

Hyacinth runs her fingers down Richard's face and smiles at him. She walks back into the dressing room, blows Richard a kiss and pulls the curtain across. She steps out of the green dress which she carefully hangs up and steps into the pale blue dress. "Richard, I'm not sure that I like this dress as much. The skirt is nice, but I'm not sure about the bodice." Hyacinth calls to her husband through the curtain.

"Come out and show me and let me see if I like it. This may be just you being critical of yourself. Is it zipped up all the way?" Richard asks through the curtain as he leans against the wall.

"No, I couldn't reach all the way up." Hyacinth says as she steps out of the dressing room.

"Well, don't judge the dress too harshly yet then. Come here and I'll zip you up." Richard says as he watches Hyacinth scrutinize herself in front of the mirror. "There, much better." Richard whispers.

"I still don't like the bodice on this dress. It makes my bust look massive." Hyacinth says as she turns sideways and then forward.

Richard whispers in Hyacinth's ear, "I happen to think you bust looks fantastic and not massive at all."

"Richard you have been so sweet recently. I really appreciate it, but I feel a little awkward in this dress. I feel prettier in the green one. I look okay in this dress, but I just don't like it as much." Hyacinth creases her brow.

"I just want you to feel good about yourself. If you don't like the dress don't get it, but I happen to think you look beautiful. I like the green dress better, but this one is lovely too. It would be a great day dress for outings." Richard says putting his hands on Hyacinth's arms.

"You're right. This is more of a day dress and the other dress was more of an evening dress. This is growing on me. It is soft and sweet and I like being about to say that. Maybe I will get this one. It's a nice day dress and I like the colour. I'll just try this blouse on and then we can find that sweet shop." Hyacinth says patting Richard's hand. She goes back into the dressing room. She slips into her original skirt and buttons the teal blouse. She fits her feet into her black pumps and steps out of the dressing room for the third time.

"Wow that is phenomenal. That colour is amazing on you. You have such great fashion sense." Richard hugs Hyacinth to him.

Hyacinth turns slowly in front of the mirror. "Oh, I love it! The colour is so lovely and vibrant!"

"It's wonderful! It looks great with that grey skirt! I haven't seen you in a button-down blouse in a long time." Richard says with a smile. "Now go change and then we can go find the sweet shop."

Hyacinth changes quickly and then grabs the two dresses, the blouse, and the scarf and heads out to the cashier to meet Richard. Richard takes the articles of clothing from Hyacinth and piles them on the counter and then pulls out his pocketbook from his inside breast pocket.


	6. Sweet Shop

The sun has come out while Hyacinth and Richard are in the shop. Hyacinth carries the bag with her new purchases in it in her left hand and hold Richard's hand with her other. She's so happy with her relationship now. "There's the sweet shop." Hyacinth says nodding her head at a shop across the street.

"Let's go," Richard says pulling gently on Hyacinth's hand. Hyacinth dashes across the street behind Richard to the sweet shop. "You okay?"

"Yes, that was fun actually. We haven't run across a street like that in a long time. This sweet shop is great. It's got all my favourites." Hyacinth says with a beaming smile.

"Can I get my girl an ice cream before we peruse the candy in the shop?" Richard asks as they walk down the wall where the ice cream counter is.

"Yes, please. I'll have a double scoop cherry custard ice cream on a waffle cone." Hyacinth says as she watches Richard's eyes light up when he looks at the different ice cream flavours.

"We'll have one double scoop mint chocolate chip on a waffle cone and one double scoop cherry custard on a waffle cone." Richard orders the ice cream and pats Hyacinth's bum. "Why don't you find us some seats outside?"

Hyacinth finds a table with an umbrella, essential for preventing sunburn, and sits down. The day has been lovely and Hyacinth's very relaxed. Richard comes out of the shop carrying two giant ice creams. "That looks yummy."

"Here you are my darling. Enjoy your ice cream." Richard says as he sits down across from his wife.

Hyacinth giggles as she looks at Richard as he eats his ice cream. He's got a green spot of ice cream on the end of his nose. She reaches across the small table and swipes the ice cream off his nose with the tip of her finger and eats it. "That's really yummy ice cream." Hyacinth says leaning forward slightly.

"Well, since you got a taste of my ice cream do I get to taste yours?" Richard asks cheekily.

"I hardly had a taste of your ice cream, but you can have a taste of mine." Hyacinth says tipping her ice cream towards her husband.

"That's excellent ice cream. This is a great sweet shop. This must be where Sheridan gets the sweets he gives us all for Christmas." Richard says with a look of bliss on his face.

"Do I get a taste of your ice cream now?" Hyacinth asks slyly. She knows Richard can't deny her anything.

"Sure, be careful though. My ice cream is starting to melt in this heat." Richard says as he puts his hand under the ice cream part of his cone and tips it towards his wife.

"The bittersweet chocolate chips are amazing. You do have good taste in ice cream." Hyacinth sighs and tilts her head back looking up at the blue sky.

"So do you. That cherry custard ice cream is rich and creamy." Richard says leaning back in his chair.

"I'm so enjoying this. I feel so relaxed right now." Hyacinth admits.

"You're relaxed even after Sheridan's admission. I have to say that I got a little tense when Sheridan told us the truth and I could feel the tension in your shoulders too. I know you didn't want Sheridan to know, but I did." Richard scrutinizes Hyacinth's face.

"I got a little bit tense because I know this is going to be tough for him. This is not an easy way to live. I worry about him so much. I only want him to be happy, but I don't know Tarquin will enough to have an opinion about him." Hyacinth says as she runs her hands over her face.

"I know. I really hope that we both like Tarquin because I think we'll break Sheridan's heart if we don't like Tarquin. I think we'll get a better sense of what Tarquin's really like at dinner tonight." Richard says shrugging.

"I really hope Sheridan and Tarquin are as committed to each other as Sheridan says they are. Sheridan would be heartbroken if this didn't work out." Hyacinth wipes her fingers as she finishes her ice cream.

"Well, that's true too. Sheridan is a sensitive soul and we need to support him. I get a good feeling about this relationship for Sheridan." Richard says as he polishes off his ice cream.

"We do need to support him. I'm glad you have a good feeling about this because I'm not sure that I do. Sheridan seems more committed to this relationship than Tarquin and that concerns me." Hyacinth holds Richard's hand as they peruse the candy in the shop.

"Let's face it, Hyacinth, you need something to worry about otherwise you're not happy. It's not necessarily a bad thing, but sometimes you need to let go of all the worry." Richard picks up a couple of packages of treacle toffee.

Hyacinth picks out a pound of mint chocolate fudge for herself and a box of dark chocolate raspberry creams. "I'm a wife and a mother, worrying goes with the territory."

"Do you really worry about me?" Richard asks as he picks out ten pieces of stick candy.

"Of course I worry about you. I worry about you every time you leave the house." Hyacinth answers her husband. She picks up a bag of salt water taffy for Sheridan as well.

Richard puts his arm around Hyacinth's shoulders and squeezes them. He's happy to know they both worry about each other. He glances down at his watch. It's getting later in the afternoon and Richard is tired and he knows Hyacinth will want to change before dinner. "Shall we head back my dear? It's getting late and you look tired." Richard suggests.

"Yes, that would be lovely. I could use a nap. All this travelling has worn me out," Hyacinth smiles.


	7. Dressing for Dinner

Richard takes Hyacinth's hand and they slowly walk up the hill towards Sheridan's flat. Richard pulls the keys to the flat out of his pocket and unlocks the door. Hyacinth drops the bag from the boutique and the sweet shop by the front door and slips her shoes off. She sighs and walks towards the spare bedroom. She doesn't change out of her dress, but she immediately flops onto the bed. Richard sits down on the other side of the bed and slips his shoes off. He lies down on the bed and wraps his arm around Hyacinth's waist. He falls asleep first and Hyacinth watches him sleep for a while before she also falls asleep. Hyacinth wakes up at six and begins to get dressed for dinner. She goes to the front hall and picks up the bag of clothing before going back into the bedroom and waking Richard. "It's time to get ready for dinner. Will you help me with my dress?"

Richard blinks as he wakes up and is looking into the eyes of his wife. He swings his legs over the side of the bed and sits up. "I'm going to get change and yes, I'll help you with your dress."

Hyacinth walks into the bathroom with her toiletries bag and she begins to ready for dinner out. The water is running in the shower. "Sheridan is that you?" Hyacinth asks as she combs her hair.

"Yes, it is me. How was your day mother?" Sheridan asks through the shower curtain over the sound of the water.

"It was wonderful. Your father and I went down to a great boutique and I got two dresses and a blouse and then we went to that sweet shop and got ice cream and some candy. How was class?"

"Today was the first time all semester that I was bored. Everything we discussed today I've already talked about in other classes. It was pointless for me to be there. Can you pass me a towel?" Sheridan asks through the shower curtain.

Hyacinth covers her eyes and passes a towel through the curtain as the water turns off. Sheridan steps out of the shower with the towel wrapped around his waist. His mother is standing at the sink fixing her make-up. "You already look beautiful you don't need any more make-up." Sheridan wraps his arms around his mother's waist.

"You're so sweet, Sheridan, but that is a big, fat fib. If you ever see me without make-up you'll know that I definitely need some make-up." Hyacinth walks back into the bedroom and Richard is standing in front of the mirror trying to get his tie straight. "Let me," Hyacinth says lowly as she walks towards her husband. She gently tugs his tie and straightens it perfectly. "That's much better."

"Go get dressed. I can take it from here." Richard says kissing his wife's temple.

Hyacinth slips her shoes off and pulls her green dress out of the bag. She slips her outfit off and then slips the green dress over her head. "Can you zip me up now?"

Richard steps in behind his wife and zips up the dress. Hyacinth smoothes the skirt of the dress as she stands in front of the mirror looking at her appearance. "You look stunning. Sheridan will be amazed at how you look."

"You look very handsome, Richard." Hyacinth says turning around and smoothing the shoulders of Richard's jacket.

"Well, let's go to dinner with our very grown-up son." Richard says as he hugs his wife.

Hyacinth slips her shoes back on and she and Richard walk into the living room. Sheridan and Tarquin are sitting on the sofa, wearing their suits, waiting for them. "Oh Sheridan, you look so handsome." Hyacinth puts her hands on each side of Sheridan's face.

"Well, we should head out. We're walking to the restaurant and it will take a few minutes." Sheridan stands up and walks towards the door.


	8. Quiet Conversation with Tarquin

"Mrs Bucket, can I walk with you? I would appreciate having some time to talk to you." Tarquin requests from his lover's mother.

"Of course you can walk with me. By the way, call me Hyacinth. You are going to be a part of this family so you best get to know us a little bit. I care about my son and so I care about you." Hyacinth says sweetly.

Tarquin offers Hyacinth his arm as they walk out of the flat. "I'm glad Sheridan talked to you about the situation. I've been urging his for ages to tell you and Richard the truth. You're still here so obviously things are okay between you and your son."

"I suspected the truth so it didn't surprise me when he finally told me, us, the truth." Hyacinth says as she links arms with Tarquin.

"Sheridan was so worried about your reaction, but I'm glad that you and he are understanding of each other." Tarquin smiles at Hyacinth.

"He had no reason to be worried about anything. Is this the restaurant we're going to?" Hyacinth asks stopping short.

"This is where your son wanted to bring you and I can't say no to Sheridan." Tarquin says cheekily.

"This restaurant is awfully pricey. We didn't have to come somewhere so expensive." Hyacinth is concerned about the prices in the restaurant.

"Mother, please let Tarquin and I take you out somewhere nice. You deserve a nice meal and I've been very carefully saving since I found out you were coming to visit." Sheridan comes up and squeezes his mother's shoulders.

"Alright, I will do this for you, but next time we're paying and you don't need to feel as if you need to take us somewhere expensive." Hyacinth says squeezing Sheridan's hand.


	9. Polite Dinner Conversation

Sheridan walks into the restaurant first and says, "The reservation is under Bucket (b-u-c-k-e-t) for four."

"Oh, yes, here it is. Right this way, sir. We got you a window seat," the maitre d' says leading the quartet to their table. He pulls out Hyacinth's chair for her as she sits down.

Richard and Tarquin lean together and pick a bottle of wine for dinner. "Do you prefer white or red wine Hyacinth?" Tarquin asks looking up at Hyacinth from the wine menu.

"I've always preferred white wine, but recently I've gotten more used to red wine as well. I still enjoy the flavour of white wine more." Hyacinth says as she picks up the wine menu. "I like sweet wines better, especially pinot grigio."

Richard smiles at his wife. She is very set in her wine tastes. Tarquin and Richard finally pick out a very nice bottle of wine for the family. "Have you perused the menu?" Richard asks his wife as he takes his reading glasses off for a moment.

"I haven't had a chance yet. I've been trying to help pick out a wine. Judging by the wine list the food must be excellent as well." Hyacinth opens the menu and sighs when she discovers she can't read the print. She reaches into her handbag and pulls out her reading glasses.

"Mum, when did you get glasses?" Sheridan asks as he looks up from his menu at his mother. She looks very distinguished in her tortoise shell glasses frames.

"I got glasses about two months ago. It's no big deal, they're just reading glasses. I knew I was going to need them eventually. I'm used to them." Hyacinth goes back to reading her menu.

Sheridan goes back to reading his menu. The whole situation is so cosy and comfortable and Sheridan is happy. The quartet order wine. Tarquin frowns. "There aren't that many vegetarian dishes on this menu."

"Are you a vegetarian Tarquin? Do you eat chicken or fish?" Richard asks as he sets his menu down. He's finally decided on what he wants to have for dinner. He's rather happy that they're in a public setting for their first "family" dinner together. He still hasn't wrapped his brain around everything yet.

"No, I don't eat chicken or fish, but I'm not vegan, so I eat cheese, milk, yogurt and ice cream." Tarquin answers Richard.

"Have you become a vegetarian as well Sheridan?" Hyacinth asks as she also sets her menu down.

"Tarquin has been trying to convert me to become a vegetarian, but I couldn't do it. I like meat too much. I'm eating much less red meat now, but I can't give up meat entirely. I'm too attached." Sheridan turns to his mother slightly.

"Well, that will make cooking when you come home a lot easier. I don't know very many vegetarian dishes." Hyacinth breathes a deep sigh of relief.


	10. Orders and Appetizers

"Are you ready to order?" Julie, the waitress, asks as she comes by the table.

"Yes, we are, thank you," Sheridan says calmly. "I'll have the beet, red onion, and orange salad to start, the lemon fettuccine with chicken and the shortbread tart with lemon filling."

"I'll have the fresh spinach salad, the pasta with peppers, and crème Brulée." Tarquin orders. He perused the menu very carefully to find vegetarian dishes.

"I'll have the broccoli mandarin salad, the chicken lasagne, and the rhubarb and strawberry crumble." Richard orders double checking the menu.

"I'll have the strawberry and Chèvre salad, the bow ties with lemon chicken, and the chilled lemon soufflé." Hyacinth orders passing the waitress her menu.

"It's interesting," Richard says as Julie walks away from the table. "Normally we order something the same when the three of us go out, but we didn't tonight. That's surprising."

"Maybe your tastes have changed Sheridan. You've grown up a lot and tastes change over time. You've gotten more mature tastes I guess." Hyacinth says sipping her wine.

"It's certainly possible, but normally at least one thing we all have is similar of the same. Mum and I are both having a lemon dessert, though." Sheridan furrows his brown thinking about his mother's idea.

Hyacinth sighs. She's so happy. Suddenly Hyacinth feels a foot on her lower leg. She knows it can't be Tarquin, unless he was aiming for Sheridan and missed, and so she looks across the table at Richard. He has a cheeky look on his face. Hyacinth bumps her knee into Richard's upper calf. She doesn't mind the attention, but they are in a public venue and Hyacinth doesn't necessarily like public displays of affection. Richard reaches across the table and holds Hyacinth's hand. She genuinely smiles.

Julie comes back with their appetizers. "Alright here we go. The strawberry and Chèvre salad for the lady, the fresh spinach salad for the young gentleman, the beet, red onion, and orange salad for the other young gentleman, Mr Bucket, and the broccoli and mandarin salad for the lady's husband."

Hyacinth picks up her fork to start her salad. "It looks so yummy." The whole situation is so calm between the four of them. No one was expecting anything this calm because of the emotional situation. Hyacinth is looking forward to getting down to Cornwall so she and Richard can really talk about what they've just learned about their son.


	11. How's the Family?

"Mum, how is the family? Is Auntie Violet okay? I know that she struggles sometimes." Sheridan asks as she sets his fork down for a moment.

"The family is wonderful. Auntie Violet and Uncle Bruce, Auntie Daisy and Uncle Onslow, Auntie Rose, and Grandpa all said to say hi. Your cousin Stephanie is getting married and she's pregnant, so you'll have to come home for that. Nothing has really changed with your aunts and uncles. Nothing ever really changes with them. I do worry about your grandpa because he has no memory really. He needs to go into a home, I think. Your two aunts and your uncle can't handle him anymore. I really think your Auntie Daisy is struggling with her life. Uncle Onslow isn't doing anything and they don't talk anymore. It upsets your aunt a great deal. I know everyone would love to see you." Hyacinth answers her son.

"Doesn't sound like anything has changed, then. I'd love to see the family. Auntie Daisy goes through phases like that all the time. Do you have a day for Stephie's wedding? I'll definitely be there for that." Sheridan says as he goes back to his salad.

"I don't know yet, but I'll let you know when that's going to happen. I know it's got to be soon because Stephanie's already pregnant." Hyacinth sips her wine and Richard look knowingly at his son.

"Mum, you are going to go to Stephie's wedding, aren't you? She'd be devastated if you didn't go. You are her auntie and she loves you. She will want you to be there because she'll need a calming influence that day. You know Auntie Daisy won't be any help because she'll be so emotional." Sheridan asks looking seriously at his mother.

"Of course I'm going. It will be a complete charade of course. Apparently Stephie is inviting all her hippie friends. I'll have to ensure I sit far away from them." Hyacinth says as she pushes her plate away from her.

"The appetizers were wonderful. I think we all made excellent choices." Sheridan says as he leans back in his chair slightly.


	12. Teasing

Julie collects the appetizer plates. "Hyacinth and Richard, you look so happy. It's nice to see a couple who's been married as long as you've been married still be so happy with each other." Tarquin says in the lull between courses.

"You know this all a recent development. Dad and Mum have just regained their close connection. They took it upon themselves to make their relationship better. They weren't always this close. Mum wrote Dad a letter to tell him exactly how she felt. It saved their relationship, that letter. My mother was so smart and proactive. I love seeing them like this again." Sheridan smiles towards his parents. They are so happy together again.

Julie comes over carrying their main courses. "Right here we are. I have to say you picked four of the most delicious dishes on the menu. The chicken lasagne for the older gentleman, lemon fettuccine with chicken for the young Mr. Bucket, the fettuccini with lemon chicken for the lady, and the pasta with peppers for the young man. Can I add parmesan or pepper to anyone's pasta?"

"I'll have parmesan please," Hyacinth says holding her plate up for Julie.

"I'll have pepper please," Tarquin says.

"I'll have both parmesan and pepper please," Richard requests holding his plate up.

"I'll have both parmesan and pepper as well." Sheridan says sweetly.

Hyacinth picks up her fork and her spoon. She never cuts her pasta. One of her teachers in high school was Italian and she used to cringe when she saw people cut their pasta. Tarquin watches Hyacinth with curiosity. Richard watches the elegance of Hyacinth with pride. She turns her wrist beautifully and the pasta turns elegantly around the tangs of the fork. "Eat," Hyacinth says smiling at Richard. He was trying not to be obvious when he was watching her, but Hyacinth always knows when someone is watching her.

"How do you always know when I'm watching you? It's eerie how much you know without ever having to look at me." Richard says as he begins to eat his pasta.

"You have very intense eyes, Richard. I know you don't realize it, but I can always feel your eyes on me." Hyacinth says cheekily.

"You do have pretty intense eyes, dad. You used to frighten my friends when I was a child." Sheridan admits.

"How can anyone be frightened of your father?" Tarquin asks cheekily.

"Only small children are frightened of him and only when he stares at someone for an extended period of time." Sheridan replies.

"Trust you to side with your mother. I didn't think I was that bad when you were small." Richard pouts.

"Your eyes are beautiful, Richard. I can just tell when you're watching me closely. You also carry all your emotion in your eyes. I can always tell what you're feeling of thinking from your eyes." Hyacinth says sweetly.


	13. Dessert

Richard blushes under the scrutiny of everyone at the table. "So, Tarquin, what are you majoring in at university?" Richard asks quickly changing the subject.

"I'm majoring in digital art which means I can do graphic design, special effects, and advertisements. There's big demand in this field." Tarquin says after he sets his cutlery down.

"That sounds like a very interesting, creative career. It must be very stimulating." Hyacinth says as she sips her white wine.

"It's very interesting. It's never the same twice. Sheridan does get annoyed with me though because the work isn't constant. I'm manic when I'm working for six to eight weeks and then everything calms down and Sheridan's never sure how to react. I tend to be very snarky when I'm working." Tarquin explains.

Richard reaches across the table and tastes a bite of Hyacinth's meal. Normally Hyacinth would give Richard's hand a smack, but she's getting quite full, so she doesn't mind. Sheridan smiles at his parents' behaviour.

Hyacinth sighs contentedly. This family dinner is going very well and they've all managed to remain civil.

"Mum, I haven't seen that dress before. Is it new?" Sheridan asks as he stacks the dinner plates on the side of the table.

"Yes, I got it at the boutique across from the sweet shop you recommended. Your father very much liked the dress and I couldn't really say no when I saw the look on his face when he saw me in the dress." Hyacinth explains as she crosses her ankles under the table.

"It's lovely Hyacinth. You have excellent fashion sense." Tarquin says leaning back in his chair with his glass of wine.

Julie comes by and picks up the dinner plates. "Can I get you drinks to go with dessert?"

"I'll have tea please." Richard requests.

"Tea for me as well please." Hyacinth says politely.

"I'll have a cappuccino please." Sheridan says with a yawn.

"I'll have a black coffee." Tarquin says after giving it some thought.

"I'll be back with drinks and dessert momentarily." Julie says with a calm smile.

Hyacinth sinks back heavily in her chair. Despite her nap earlier she's rather tired.

"You look tired, mum. Are you sure you want to stay for dessert? We could always have dessert packed up to take home." Sheridan suggests,

"I'm fine Sheridan, just a little sleepy. I'll be fine for the amount of time it will take to have dessert." Hyacinth says as she pats her son's hand. He's always very concerned about her.

"If you're sure, mum." Sheridan relaxes and finishes his glass of wine.

"Do you want another glass of wine, Hyacinth?" Richard asks picking up the bottle.

"No, thank you, Richard. I better not. I've had two and a half glasses and I'm far less than coherent after three glasses. Someone else can finish it. It was nice wine though." Hyacinth smiles sweetly at her husband. Hyacinth watches her husband reach across the table and pour the rest of the wine into Sheridan's glass.

"Good thing neither of us has classes tomorrow." Sheridan teases his father.

"Live while you're young. This is the one time in your life that you can do anything you want and deal with the consequences later. You're allowed to have another glass of wine if you want." Richard says honestly.

Julie brings the dessert and drinks over and the conversation goes quiet as the quartet dig into their respective desserts. Hyacinth wordlessly pours herself and Richard a cup of tea.

"Hey Sheridan, you and your mother have the same flavoured desserts." Tarquin comments as he sips his coffee.

"Well, we do have very similar tastes. Dad's the one with the sweet tooth. Mum tends to like tart flavours instead." Sheridan explains as he breaks his tart apart with his fork.

"I'm with you, Richard. I prefer sweet to tart, too." Tarquin says as he plunges his spoon into his crème Brulee.

Hyacinth reaches covertly across the table to try Richard's dessert. "You know you can just ask for a bite of my dessert. You don't have to steal it." Richard says arching his eyebrow at his wife.

"You never share your sweets, so I decided to be sneaky. I only wanted a little bite." Hyacinth pouts demurely.

"Well, I can't refuse you anything. Do I get a little bite of your dessert?" Richard asks with a cheeky smile.

Hyacinth dips her spoon into the delicate soufflé and brings it up with a small scoop of delicate bright yellow custardy soufflé. She extends the spoon across the table towards Richard. Richard opens his mouth slightly and leans forward to allow his wife to feed him. He closes his mouth around the bowl of the spoon and pulls the delicate lemon soufflé gently off the spoon. "Do you like it or is it too sour for you?" Hyacinth asks intently watching her husband's face.

"I do like it, which is surprising because I don't normally like lemon desserts. That's very nice." Richard contemplates the taste for a moment.

Hyacinth looks over at their son and his lover and smiles. "It looks like the boys could do with getting home to bed. Sheridan, ask for the bill, darling, and let's go back to your flat."

"Mum, I'm not a little boy. I'm fine, really." Sheridan says stubbornly.

"Your mother is right, Sheridan. You're awfully irritable when you don't get enough sleep. Please, dear, don't row with your mother. They're only here for a short while." Tarquin says gently.

Sheridan pays the bill as soon as it's set down. It's one thing to upset his mother. It's quite another to upset his lover. Hyacinth leans on Richard's shoulder as they walk back to the flat. She's watching Sheridan and Tarquin closely and she has to admit they make a lovely couple.


End file.
